


•The beginning of it all• DLS OneShot

by ReineMia



Category: Dracula: A Love Story Romance Club (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineMia/pseuds/ReineMia
Summary: It’s the return of our dearly beloved DLS men from their training, Aslan and Vlad...see how it turns out with Lale.
Relationships: Vlad & Lale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	•The beginning of it all• DLS OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> 1 hour study gap = DLS one shot xD  
> ENJOY

-DLS oneshot-

As she sat there by herself in front of the golden plated wide ranged mirror, gently brushing her long brunette silk hair, staring at her own reflection yet mindset wise simply somewhere else. 

Almost suddenly she heard someone entering the door to her chambers. She didn’t bother turning around, mirror showed her who entered.

Gasping, putting the brush down, instantly she stood up running towards the fellow who showed up at her door.

“Aslan!”

In his brawny armour attire, Aslan picked her up so effortlessly and twirled her around. She giggled, it made Aslan smile even more. He was here after a very long time and his red wavy hair seemed to grow much longer than she remembered. When he put her down, she caressed his face and then went for his red hair,

“I like your hair” she complimented, soulfully focused while looking at it.

“And i like you” Aslan answered while gazing at her.

She smiled, he smiled back.

He took her delicate face in his rough, well trained hands, lightly stroking her flushed cheeks with his fingers. Resting his head on hers, closing his eyes for a brief moment before whispering, 

“I’ve missed you Lale”

She whispered back, “I’ve missed you too”

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Releasing each other. Then Lale looked behind him at the open door, confusedly she asked him.

“Where’s Vlad?”

Forthwith Aslan avoided her auburn gaze, she frowned at the uncertainty. 

“Aslan? Where’s Vlad?”

“He didn’t come back” Aslan replied, disapprovingly.

“What do you mean?”

“He wanted to train more, maybe wasn’t ready to come back”

“You’re lying” 

“Lying? To you my Lale? Have I ever?” 

Lale could swear she noticed Aslan’s half concealed laughter. It frustrated her so she pouted like a child. Turning around, she went for the hair brush and started combing her hair again but this time, abrasively.

Aslan sighed yet smiled in awe at the way she was acting. She hasn’t changed a bit, he thought. 

He took few steady steps towards her, observing, intently peering at her beautiful sight. If only she could read his mind and the things he wanted to do, how he wanted to embrace her back, tilt her neck, push her hair back, and kiss the petite soft skin of hers, Aslan thought. But he didn’t. He stood distantly, staring at her reflection, still smiling. 

“Alright alright, I wasn’t lying. I was simply covering for my dearest friend Vlad. He-“

“I know why he’s not here” she said, still pouting. 

“Oh you do?” He asked with a taunting smile.

“Yes, he’s embarrassed”

“Embarrassed? Our Vlad? I doubt it” 

“Stop smiling like that!”

“Like what?” Aslan, trying his best to not burst out laughing.

“Like!...like!...argh! Why does he do this?” 

“What?”

“Push us away? When I came to say goodbye to you both he wasn’t even looking at me, i think he isn’t here because he knows i’m still mad at him” 

“Lale, give him some time. He’ll come to you soon” 

Aslan then neared towards her, caressing her shoulders, brushing her hair out of her face delicately. He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Tell you what, I was just teasing you, Vlad’s back, he-“

“I knew it!” Lale hit him with the brush in her hand, she wasn’t harsh but harsh enough to get a response out of him. Aslan was now running around her room, dodging her, laughing, she was chasing him, even when he jumped on her bed she jumped on it too and the mattress sort of slipped in a way that she landed on him and they landed on her mattress. 

It was a hard thud but his back handled it well and because of his quick embrace Lale didn’t feel any injurious pressure. They both were now laughing and giggling. 

They heard a knock, it was Zara. She didn’t come inside but only alarmed Lale.

“Your bath is ready Lale Khatoon” 

Lale, still embraced in Aslan’s grip, shouted.

“I’m coming!”

“Me too-“ his voice muffled under her hands covering his mouth. 

\- 

“Zara?”

“Yes, Lale Khatoon?”

Lale thought for a good minute before uttering out with forte. She didn’t know what came over her but she knew she was ready. 

“If Vlad comes to see me, tell him where I am” 

Zara stopped midway undoing Lale’s dress. She didn’t look at her but her hands stopped unwillingly for a few seconds.  
It was Lale’s indirect call for her to let Vlad in. 

Zara then continued taking Lale’s dress off, she nodded and said,

“Whatever you wish Lale Khatoon” 

“Thank you Zara” 

-

Lale bathed herself in the piscina, she was almost done, she watched the door waiting any moment for Vlad to arrive, but he never showed up. Dismayed, she came out of the piscina, grabbed her towel and dried herself. Then she went behind the tease divider to put her undergarments first. 

She heard someone’s footsteps entering. Through the net she saw it was Vlad, he had a straight face on, like always. Grabbing his sword with one hand and the other resting freely, he looked confuse, he didn’t see her, yet she was there, watching him. 

She was in her undergarments, her dress ironed, laying on the tease divider, instead of grabbing it, she dared coming out instead of completely dressing herself. 

“Vlad?” 

Now, she was out in sight, in front of him, just in her off white under garments. When his blue enticing eyes laid on hers, he frowned for a mili second, taking her all in, then he furiously turned around, feeling ashamed. 

She was facing his back now, and even though he was turned, his head tilted lower, as if embarrassed. He griped his sword tightly before exclaiming. 

“I-I apologise Lale, i didn’t know” he said with his rough raspy voice.

And with that he was ready to leave her with his heels ready to take off, she stopped him daringly. 

“Wait!” She wasn’t loud, she said it softly. 

Vlad, didn’t turn but he nodded. If only she could see his face, it was the definition of colour red, and it wasn’t just a tint, on his pale face, it was dark and prominent. 

As his head dipped, his long jet black hair dipped as well. 

Lale didn’t go inside the tease divider, instead, she changed right where she stood. 

Vlad was listening to everything going on behind him. He didn’t want to admit it to himself for a very long time, but he knew there was something between them, something that was never said, or discovered, but only felt. 

He could only hear the sounds but his mind as if capturing everything in an indecent vision. He didn’t want to think like that, he wasn’t sure if Lale wanted him the way he wanted her. 

Lale’s half dressed sight didn’t leave his even if he was graced with it for just a few seconds. She looked unimaginably beautiful, he thought. 

He heard her coming forward.

“You can turn around now” 

He turned, slowly.  
Still avoiding her gaze. Lale felt self conscious, she thought, what if he didn’t like her, what if she wasn’t what he seeks, she didn’t know if what she pulled was a good idea or did she ruin it all for them. 

She discovered about her feelings towards Vlad during the time he and Aslan left for their training. She never knew what to call it, whatever she felt for Vlad, but she was sure about one thing, whatever it was between them, there was something more. And she started craving that “more” unintentionally. 

Vlad on the other hand, looked at her, with care, respect, and a word he was afraid of, love. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, her hair was wet and pulled behind her back, glistening wet skin, droplets still covering her neck and shoulders, he wanted to touch her, caress her, cover her skin with his hands. He wanted to grab a towel and dry her hair, adjust her dress as it was out of place a little. It’s been so long since he saw her, and now she was here in front of him, but there was something else about their meet up this time. 

Lale embraced him, his chin felt her wet hair, he hesitated before his arms wrapped around her, as he carefully touched her. She smelled amazing, it was lavender. 

She looked up, “I missed you Vlad” she rested her hands on his neck, he supported her frame in his arms.

Her leg suddenly touched the upper sword mistakenly, he quickly adjusted his sword away and muttered, concerned.

“Careful, Lale” 

She looked down, he was holding her thigh, but in a protective way, he didn’t want her to get hurt. 

She pressed herself even closer to him. Their faces only inches apart.  
Vlad stiffened, clenched his jaw. 

She asked lightly, looking directly at him, 

“Where were you? I was waiting for you” 

He stared directly at her eyes, his grip tightening over her waist, slowly pulling her even closer. 

“I apologise-“

“When do you stop apologising?”

He didn’t utter a word. He was trying his best to control himself. But she was too close, he couldn’t hide for too long. 

Then she whispered, “I like it when you stare into my eyes. I see you. Do you see me?”

Vlad gulped. He took his time. He wanted to be honest with her, but also respectful, he wanted to be gentle with her. 

He said, meaning it. “I see you too” 

She moved her face even more closer to his, the bridge of her nose touching the skin of his cheeks, then his nose, she breathed him, he breathed her, they both wanted to do it yet they both hesitated. Like their was a force between them, pushing and pulling at the same time. 

Lale initiated and captured his lips, it was gentle, they weren’t moving, just still, taking in everything about each other, they finally collided, after so long, from best friends to somewhat more. 

She pulled back, noticing how he didn’t kiss her back. 

Disappointed, she felt rejected. As if the feelings she felt for him were not shared by him. She quickly removed herself from him and turned away hiding her face, 

And then right there, Vlad’s hand grasped onto the nape of her neck and turned her around, it happened so quick, he kissed her, with all the passion he had been carrying for her. This time when their lips met, Vlad wasn’t gentle, he was harsh, he was demanding. Still pressing her neck, feeling the need to get her even more closer, grabbing her waist, pushing her back to the nearest wall, ravishing her mouth with such uncanny force, a force she thought she never felt in her entire life. 

He gave her his all. 

And then he released her, few inches apart, they both gasping for air, he admitted, 

“I wasn’t sure” 

To which Lale kissed him in return as a reply,  
“You are now” 

He kissed her then released, kissed, released, he started taunting her, she tried grabbing his face to keep him steady but he grabbed her hands and conjoined them over her head, still taunting her in the process. 

“Vla-“

Kiss.

And swiftly after releasing her, he waited for her to adjust, he stepped away from her, then bowed like a gentleman, before leaving. 

Leaving Lale dumfounded.


End file.
